z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena
Serena was a character featured in "Z Nation", first encountered in Season 1 episode 11 "Sisters of Mercy". The Westward-bound survivor group encounters her as one of the guards of the Sisters' compound. She seemed to be very strong and tough. She had a brief fling with Murphy outside to camp of Sisters of Mercy which resulted in her pregnancy. Though she lived by the Sisters' code, Serena was shown to still have a strong attachment to Murphy. Post-Apocolypse 'Season 1' "Sisters of Mercy" Serena somehow joined the Sisters of Mercy Camp, where her job was to stand guard outside the gate. While the men are waiting outside the compound she gives them a blueberry pie and goes to Murphy's tent, where she seduces him. At the end of the episode it is implied that she is pregnant with Murphy's baby. 'Season 2' "The Murphy" After Mack and Addy leave the now destroyed compound, Serena is seen watching, now heavily pregnant with Murphy's child. She then appears again at the end of the episode, where after stopping and getting out of her car, she then asks her unborn baby, "Where's daddy?" The baby's hand can then be seen through her belly pushing to the left, indicating left, she then replies "left it is". "Batch 47" Serena's seen at the end finally caught up to the group. To everyone's surprise, she was heavily pregnant. Upon hearing that, Murphy became nervous and actually wanted to avoid her. To which Roberta, decided to help her instead. Its when she sees Addy, that she shows she's pregnant and announces its Murphy's baby. Upon showing her belly, the face and hands show against her womb. She then joins with the Westward-bound survivor group. "Zombaby!" Though Murphy is nervous around her and being a father, the two apparently begin to bond. Showing that the two actually have a deeper connection of feelings towards each other. Serena eventually goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter. Or more or less, the baby actually pushes itself out of her during birth. Though the others are confused, they also show happiness for Murphy and Serena. They both welcome the baby with open arms. However, unknown to the others, zombies soon come flooding into the barn. Though Murphy tries to control them, they either ignore him or are very drawn to their daughter. With no other options, Serena makes the ultimate sacrifice. She draws the zombies attention and begins to bravely fight off as many as she can. Murphy actually wants to help her, but Serena sees no other way. She urges all of them to run and save her baby. Murphy watches with much distress as Serena is overpowered by the zombies and eventually turned. It is then that Murphy asks Roberta to "release" her. Roberta then gives her mercy by shooting her, so she wouldn't remain a zombie long. Later on we see Murphy mourning Serena with his child in his arms. Out of respect, Roberta gives Murphy Serena's list of baby names. Though they are nice names, Murphy feels that they are not right. In honor of his own mother Lucinda, he likes "Lucy" more for his daughter. Notes * Aside from Addy, Serena was one of known few survivors of the Sisters of Mercy camp. * Though it was just a fling, Serena may be the one human Murphy might have actually cared for since the apocalypse began. He's shown to be very saddened by her death. * She was also the only turned-zombie that he asked Roberta to "help" and release from being a zombie. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters